


Wash Found a Cat

by xHauntedAngel



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ari the Cat, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, honestly i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHauntedAngel/pseuds/xHauntedAngel
Summary: See here’s the thing about trauma: it sucks.Really, really bad.So when Wash sat unmoving for an hour by the window with a stray cat in his lap Tucker could not help but worry.





	Wash Found a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another rvb fic because its all I know.

 

See here’s the thing about trauma: it sucks.

Really, really bad.

So when Wash sat unmoving for an hour by the window with a stray cat in his lap Tucker could not help but worry. The cat has been asleep on Wash’s lap ever sense they got back to the apartment and took care of the frail looking kitten. They had given it a bath and fed it some old wet cat food they had in the pantry that Tucker suspects Wash has been stockpiling for strays just like this one. The entire time Wash has been holding the small kitten and petting it adoringly, not looking up long enough to notice the down pour outside finally slowing.

Approaching slowly, Tucker cleared his throat to get the cat lovers attention. "Wash, the mess in the bathroom is cleaned. We need to leave soon so we can pick Junior up from school.”

Humming his assent, Washington slowly crawled to his feet doing his best to not jostle the cat. He lay the cat down in the makeshift bed he had crafted before out of a pillow and some old blankets. Once he was fully standing he stretched only to feel Tucker’s arms encircle his middle and press to his back. With his cheek pressed to Wash's neck he asked, "What's his name?"

"She. It's a she."

"Fine smart ass, what's her name?"

"Ari” Wash said with whispered reverence.

"Well now we know what to put on her collar." Turning with wide eyes Wash looked so hopeful, until all at once his expression dropped.

"We can't afford to take care of her, and between our work schedule and Junior being so young it wouldn't be responsible of us. She-" 

"Hey it’s okay, it's okay" Tucker said anticipating Wash's anxiety. “We are never not going to be in a tight space and where the fuck else is that going to live. Wait-were you planning on _giving her the boot?”_ Tucker exclaimed dramatically with a hand on his heart. With an amused smile on his face, Wash turned back to the cat and sighed. “Now come on before that bitchy teacher yells at me for being late again.”

“Wait we can’t just leave the cat here.”

With an eyebrow raised in Washington’s direction he lets out a small chuckle. “Well duh numb-nuts. We’ll take her with us; I’m sure Junior would love to meet the new addition to the family.” With that Wash’s eyes light up and a large smile starts to adorn his face causing Tuckers breathing to hitch. Leaning in he gives Wash a chaste kiss. “Let’s go.”

The entire ride to the school, Wash could not stop petting the cat. Seriously how a grown man with a cat can be so fucking adorable is a mystery well beyond Tuckers understanding. They decide to have Wash stay in the car with the kitten so she would not get wet from the falling rain. The final bell rang and little kids came piling out the doors. Scanning for Junior he finally sees him talking animatedly to a girl in his class. Tucker’s heart filled with pride at his little ladies’ man. He spots his father by the school door and gives the girl a small wave before running towards him. “Hey buddy. How was school?” Tucker took Junior’s bag as they walked towards the car.

“I-it was a-awesome dad, Ms. Lisa s-said that I was the f-fastest reader in my class!” The seven year old went on about his day, his stutter interrupting a lot more now due to his excitement. Before Tucker opened the door he turned to his son.

“Buddy before you go inside the car I want to tell you we have a surprise. But you have to be careful and you can’t be too loud or else you will scare her, okay?” With wide eyes Junior nodded and climbed inside the car. He immediately spotted the grey ball of fur in Washington’s lap and gasped. Remembering his dads warning about being loud he just stared before whispering to Wash if he could pet the kitten. 

“Of course bud. Want to hold her on the way home?” At Junior’s bright expression and eager nod Wash handed Junior the kitten with a grin. “Be careful with her okay buddy. She was a stray and we found her today.”

With the softest voice he thought he could manage Junior asked, “W-what’s her name?”

“Ari, I thought it was a good name at least.”

“It’s v-very good.” With a content smile Junior held Ari carefully. Wash turned back around and put his hand on Tuckers hand briefly. Glancing over Wash mouths a small thank you to which Tucker responded with a wink. They all make their way up to their apartment while Wash protects Ari from the cold air.

The rest of the night goes by without incident as Tucker cooks dinner while Wash and Junior play with Ari. Eventually it comes time to put Junior to bed. “B-but I want to play more with Ari!”

“I know but the faster you go to bed, the faster you can wake up tomorrow and play with her.” With that Junior goes into his room with sad eyes looking at the now sleeping kitten. Seeing this Wash scoops up Ari and hands her to Junior.

“How about you sleep with her tonight and keep her warm. Just be careful okay.” Nodding Junior rushes to his bedroom with careful steps and a huge grin on his face. “Goodnight buddy.”

Wash walks back into the room to find Tucker on the couch flipping through channels. Wash plops down onto the couch and settles into Tuckers side. With a small chuckle Tucker pulls him closer and kisses his cheek. “You know that kitten is now Junior’s best friend.”

Shrugging Wash pressed his face into Tucker’s chest, a smile still on his face. After this morning he thought he was still broken, someone who didn’t deserve the life he has. He still thinks he doesn’t fully deserve the family Tucker provides-not after what he has done in his life. But he’s still here and nothing will truly be able to take him away from it. So this is his life now, and maybe that’s not so bad.


End file.
